Paginas de um diário
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: Sinopse: depois que tudo se resolveu na era feudal, Kagome volta para a era atual. Dias depois ela encontra um diário velho que a faz mudar de idéia ao conhecer os segredos e inseguranças de um certo daiyoukai.
1. 1 dia

**_Bem eu quero avisar a todos que bem este diário não esta na ordem certa dos acontecimentos então se algo estive la e pra cá já estão avisados... o que importa aqui é os sentimentos do Sesshoumaru em relação a seu jeito e sobre a miko, então espero que gostem, vou tentar atualizar uma vez por semana, não sei se sera fácil afinal tentar entender aquela perfeição mais que perfeita... mas estou tentando entrar e ser ele pra ver se consigo captar alguma coisa... bem espero que gostem!_**

* * *

**_1 dia_**

_Bem nem sei como iniciar um diário, a isso é uma idiotice!_

_Tudo bem vamos começar de novo, eu sou Sesshoumaru o príncipe herdeiro das terras do oeste filho de Oyakata taishou e satori taishou... (irritado) me sinto um idiota escrevendo isso, pareço o bastardo do inuyasha..._

_Bem inuyasha é meu meio irmão um hanyou inútil, e como ele parece que também dei ouvidos a uma nigen insuportável..._

_Oh céus o que estou pensando? Não deveria estar perdendo meu tempo com isso..._

* * *

Kagome estava sentada no sofá tristemente olhando a neve que caia lentamente pelo chão, sua tristeza era tão evidente, que sua mãe já estava ficando desesperada por não saber o que fazer para sua filha.

-kagome por que não vai ajudar seu oji-san com a bagunça dele? – perguntou sua mãe

-claro mama...

Ela sentou ao lado da porta e pegou uma caixa que estava do lado da porta e abriu seu avô tagarelando sem parar, mas Kagome não estava ouvindo nada, até que algo lhe chamou atenção era uma caixa azul e aveludada tinha as iniciais ST na tampa com letra dourada e tinha um pequeno cadeado que parecia ser muito antigo sua curiosidade foi mais forte que sua tristeza ela imediatamente levou a caixa para seu quarto e com algum esforço ela conseguiu abrir a caixa e dentro havia um caderno muito, muito antigo. Kagome pegou o caderno também azul aveludado que continha também as iniciais ST na capa e abriu seu coração quase parou quando leu a 1 pagina e as lembranças inundaram sua mente.

* * *

Flash back

-o que é isso miko?

-é um diário sesshoumaru-sama

-o que é um diário?

-é onde escrevemos nossos segredos mais íntimos aqueles que não temos coragem de contar a ninguém.

-e pra que isso? – indagou

-ajuda a nos manter mais tranqüilo já que não confiamos em alguém o suficiente pra contar certas coisas que passa pela nossa cabeça... Deveria experimentar isso...

-hn, isso é idiotice nigen!

End flash back

* * *

-foi naquele dia que derrotamos naraku... – Kagome sussurrou seus olhos encheram de lagrimas – ele é um idiota!


	2. 2 dia

**2 dia **

* * *

_Hn naraku foi destruído, a miko se foi e o tonto do hanyou esta com a morta..._

_A miko... kagome este é o nome dela, é estranho pensar em como ela me olhava, não havia rancor ou ódio pelas vezes que tentei contra a vida dela._

_Eu sempre fui um daiyoukai sem emoção, frio e cruel minha sede de poder era sem limites, bem não sem emoção, eu sofro eu amo eu choro eu sorrio eu me alegro como todo ser vivo que Deus criou nessa terra._

_Por exemplo, quando vi meu pai naquele dia fatídico a beira da praia, ele me disse que não iria para casa que iria ver e estar com sua nigen e seu filho bastardo, por fora eu era duro como pedra mas por dentro eu chorava e gritava pedindo mentalmente que ele não nos abandonasse, que eu precisava dele._

_Eu pedi a ele os dentes, eu estava com raiva, mas escondi bem esse sentimento, me lembro bem desse dia._

_-ira partir mesmo... pai?_

_-quer me impedir sesshoumaru?- ele me disse tão friamente que me doeu la no fundo eu disfarcei do jeito mais fácil que encontrei_

_-não irei lhe impedir. mas antes disso, os dentes... quero que me de o soonga e o tessaiga... – eu lhe disse escondendo a dor no mais profundo abismo em meu coração e decidi que tudo mudaria a partir daquele momento._

_-se eu disser que eu não lhe entregarei? Vai matar o próprio pai?_

_Que pergunta era aquele que ele estava me fazendo? Será mesmo que eu teria tanta coragem ou tinha tal sede de poder a ponto de matá-lo? Era assim que ele me via? Como um monstro capaz de tudo? será que ele nunca me vira de outra forma? Ou como apenas um adolescente que precisava de seu pai mais do que nunca? Eu não lhe respondi, mas eu seria por ele o monstro que ele me via eu seria cruel e impiedoso seria exatamente como ele me via, seria assim por que ele me criou ali na beira do mar quando deu as costa para mim e minha mãe._

_-você quer mesmo tanto poder? Por que você busca tanto poder?_

_Era por que eu queria ser como ele que ele pudesse se orgulhar de mim que ele pudesse me elogiar, eu queria ser forte como ele era queria ver o orgulho brilhar em seus olhos, mas eu nunca diria nada disso, por que para ele eu era um monstro e um monstro eu seria então lhe disse_

_-o caminho pelo qual irei seguir é o da dominação. E a força é o meio que abrira esse caminho._

_-dominação... – ele parecia meditar sobre minhas palavras então continuou – Sesshoumaru, você tem alguém para proteger?_

_Sim eu tinha um povo a proteger uma mãe para proteger e ele também tinha mas estava virando as costa pra tudo isso, estava virando as costa para mim, eu disse com sarcasmo_

_-pessoa para proteger? uma coisas dessas... não é necessária para mim._

_Eu o vi se transformar e desaparecer indo para sua nigen e seu maldito bastardo._

Kagome terminou de ler e começou a entender os sentimentos do Sesshoumaru, ela fechou o diário colocando-o dentro da caixa e foi dormir, no outro dia ela foi para a escola ainda com o que lera gravado em sua mente.


	3. 3 dia

**quero agradecer os comentários da Dulce cupcake, da Sara e da Gabriella Rossetti, bem respondendo ao comentário da Gabi quero dizer que bem esse é um diário do Sesshoumaru e bem não acho que ele escrevesse muito nele, kkkkk e kagome esta lendo-o então humm tipo só estou descrevendo suas reações ao diario, mas espero que os próximos capitulos estejam melhores, é que bem *coço a parte de tras da cabeça com um sorriso meio sem graça* é que nunca escrevi um diario antes então não tenho a minima idéia de como é ter um diário, minha experiencia de fazer diário é como Sesshoumaru .. kkkk mas eu aceito idéias, eu gostaria muito disso!**

* * *

**3 dia**

_Sentimentos são uma coisa que nós youkais não podemos ter o luxo de sentir muito menos por alguém tão inferior que nós._

_Depois que meu pai morreu; eu passei a odiar tudo minha mãe se foi e eu fiquei com o castelo do ocidente, u me tornei o mais temido youkai do Japão todos que cruzavam meu caminho eu o matava ou eles morriam de medo antes de morrer pelas minhas mãos isso tudo acontecia antes de que eu cruzasse o caminho daquela miko maldita ou por causa do jaquen que me atiçou com o desejo de possuir a tessaiga a segunda espada mais poderosa que meu pai possuía._

_Com o plano dele consegui chegar ate onde a tessaiga se encontrava, mas sinceramente desde a primeira vez que a vi apesar de desdenhar do bastardo do hanyou o cheiro dela invadiu meu olfato e me fez a desejá-la._

_ Eu a odiei naquele momento como ousa uma simples nigen despertar tal coisa em Sesshoumaru a perfeição de matar? Como ousa uma miko inútil que mal sabia controlar seus poderes despertar tais coisas em meu corpo? Eu a odiei e jurei que a mataria e me livraria de tal maldição em meu caminho. Maldição? Sim maldição, pois desde o momento que ela entrou em meu caminho ela destruiu tudo aquilo que construí com tanto esforço, que construí em cima de meus mais profundos sentimentos machucado por aquele que eu mais amava e admirava._

_ Eu me enfureci ao vê-la retirar a espada que nem mesmo o bastardo conseguira e pior o maldito tessaiga estava protegendo-a por mais que eu a atacasse ela saia ilesa, aquilo fez o meu pior eu sair a minha besta cruel e sanguinária eu queria mais que a espada eu queria o sangue dela eu queria a cabeça dela dilacerada em meus dentes e ao mesmo tempo eu a queria em meus braços eu a queria nua de encontro ao meu corpo saciar meu desejo de possuí-la._

_Eu a queria marcá-la como minha roubá-la de Inuyasha e esconde-la dele e te la so para mim, ser meu tesouro ser minha essência eu a queria mais do que a vontade de matá-la, queria provar o gosto dela e saber se era tão bom quanto o seu cheiro era. Maldição! Mil vezes maldição! _

_Me transformei e ela deu a espada para o maldito do hanyou, ele com seu desejo de protegê-la acordou a espada e com o golpe certeiro ele conseguiu cortar meu braço. O miserável feriu meu orgulho, mas eu não tinha tempo para isso não fugi apenas me retirei para me recuperar e fazer outras tentativas de obter a tessaiga._

* * *

Kagome ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo relembrando desse momento ela ria por ter sido tão boba, ria por achar graça das palavras dele "_não fugi apenas me retirei para me recuperar e fazer outras tentativas de obter a tessaiga."_

-Será que ele pensava que nós achávamos que ele tinha fugido? Isso foi engraçado... não ele nunca fugiria não ele a perfeição que mata quem ousar atravessar seu caminho.

Kagome chorava por saber só agora o quanto ele a queria, e por isso chorava por saber que ele tentara matar para negar sua fraqueza.


	4. 4 dia

**4 dia**

* * *

_Eu estive pensando sobre a maldita espada, ela foi o inicio de todos os meus problemas, mas eu queria saber mesmo era como 'ela' conseguira retirar a espada quando nem mesmo 'ele' conseguira?o que ela possuía de especial a ponto de retirar um dente de uma maldita pedra? Foi então que pensando me lembrei da pergunta dele "Sesshoumaru, você tem alguém para proteger?" seria essa a resposta obvia para essa questão? Que ela queria proteger o bastardo? Esse era o poder da tessaiga? Sim só fui perceber isso muito mais tarde e depois de fazer o teste. _

_A tenseiga a tessaiga, e o souunga eram chamado de as três espadas da dominação. O poder delas se diziam que podiam dominar os três mundos. Dos céus, da terra e dos humanos, do céu quer dizer onde moram os deuses, da terra quer dizer o mundo dos mortos, e o dos humanos quer dizer onde estamos vivendo agora. _

_As três espadas estão associadas cada uma a um mundo, a tenseiga do céus com um golpe salva 100 vidas, o souunga da terra abre a porta do inferno e com um golpe chama 100 mortos, a espada protetora dos humanos, o tessaiga acaba com um golpe 100 inimigos._

_Por quê? Eu me pergunto, quero dizer para que ele tinha estas especificas cada qual com sua função, e por que diabos a tenseiga? Essas perguntas me faço todos os dias desde que a conheci, será que era isso que ele sentiu quando estava com a nigen dele? Será que ele tinha as espadas para nunca esquecer suas funções? Mas de certa forma ele havia esquecido não? Ele se preocupara tanto com 'eles' que se esqueceu de 'nós'._

_Ela, ela e maldição ela mais uma, duas, três vezes ou milhões de vezes esta sempre invadindo meus pensamentos e me faz arrepender a cada instante que a odiei a cada maldito segundo que deixei meu orgulho falar mais alto. Eu sinto que as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se... apenas talvez eu tivesse seguido meu coração..._

_Maldiçao, maldição... _

(o acido de suas unhas corroe a mesinha que estava escrevendo e sua frustração vai alem do limite se transformando ele sai pela madrugada uivando para lua)

* * *

Kagome fechou o diário com um bake frustrado e saiu do seu quarto jogando o diário em cima da sua cama e se colocou a caminhar pelo pátio do santuário resmungando e reclamando o tempo todo.

-ele é um idiota isso sim, como ele se atreve? Quem ele pensa que eu sou. Céus ele me deixa na pele de tão irritada...


	5. 5 dia

5 dia

* * *

_Sinto-me mais tranqüilo que da ultima vez... sei que se passou uma década desde que escrevi, mas eu tentei lutar contra e não consegui eu tinha que terminar o que eu comecei... bem desde que o hanyou havia cortado o meu braço eu acabei indo procurar uma forma de conseguir outro braço para poder obter a tessaiga mas é tão difícil quando se esta irritado com todos a sua volta..._

_Em parte me sentia como meu chichi-ue as voltas com uma nigen, então se eu a matasse eu poderia me livrar desse pesadelo de uma vez por todas, e melhor a mataria junto de Inuyasha e livraria o mundo de duas coisas insignificantes que eram eles._

* * *

_-_como eu detesto ele! Insignificante? A bunda dele que é!

Kagome jogou o diário contra a parede num acesso de fúria.

* * *

**Nota: eu sei que é curto... mas é um diario então não briguem comigo...**


	6. 6 dia

**6 dia**

* * *

_Eu queria poder isso era evidente, eu procurava os youkais mais poderosos para destruir e me tornar poderoso, eu não tinha intenção alguma de dominar o mundo, eu so queria ser mais poderoso que meu chichi-ue, eu não iria desistir disso tão facilmente._

_Eu queria a tessaiga, mas como usá-la?ela me repelia por eu ser um inu, mas por que não repelia meu chichi-ue quando ele a possuía? Seria por causa da magia que ela possuía que só poderia usá-la se tivesse desejo de proteger os malditos nigens? Talvez... Certo dia uma oportunidade apareceu e eu me vi fazendo aliança com o bastardo do hanyou naraku, inicio de todos os meus problemas, não todos, mas a metades deles, meus maiores problemas vinha apenas com um nome maldito kagome, e eu odiava o nome e a maldita mulher que o possuía._

_Aceitei o braço humano que continha um fragmento da shikon no tama e fui atrás da tessaiga, há como era bom poder segurar finalmente a espada em minhas mãos e com ela pude fazer coisas que aquele bastardo nunca conseguira não ate ele ver o poder dela usado por mim, mas é claro o que é bom dura pouco._

_Ele recuperou a espada quando o vi perder o controle sobre seu sangue inu, mas ainda me retinha duvidas, minha vontade era de matá-lo ali mesmo sem dó, mas ela tinha sempre que estar no caminho? Ela tinha sempre que se intrometer? Talvez se eu a matasse me livraria de todo esse problema que ela era. Como previsto meu corpo rejeitou o braço humano e eu sabia que tinha de tentar outra coisa para obter a tessaiga, mas eu precisava de uma boa espada antes. Eu também precisava testar minha teoria se isso realmente fosse eu teria que desistir._

_Desistir? Talvez..._

* * *

Kagome olhou aturdida para o diário e ainda sem entender

-o que na terra eu seria problemas para ele? Eu mal o via! Seu inu baka, te odeio!


	7. 7dia

7 dia

_Muitas coisas acontecem e não sabemos o porquê, certo dia eu estava andando por entre a floresta a procura de um bom cervo para a refeição quando eu a ouvi chorar e o cheiro de suas lagrimas era forte. Eu me aproximei dela e ela levantou a cabeça para me olhar seus olhos estavam vermelhos pelo choro e eu lhe perguntei_

_-miko por que esta chorando?_

_-seu irmão é um baka!_

_-isso não é novidade para mim... o que ele fez?_

_-ele esta com a kikyou..._

_-não esta morta?_

_-estava, mas uma bruxa a criou a partir de terra e ossos e roubou uma pedaço da minha alma e desde então ela quer vingança e o baka do seu meio irmão ainda assim a prefere que a mim!_

_-voce é mais idiota que ele!_

_-como se atreve Sesshoumaru?_

_-eu faço e falo o que eu quero nigen..._

_-você se acha o tal neh? Mas fique sabendo que um dia você ira cair deste pedestal e vai ser um tombo feio..._

_Eu a vi se virar e ir embora, não entendi o que ela quis dizer com aquilo mais não gostei de sentir triste por saber que ela nutria sentimentos pelo maldito hanyou._

_Deveria deixar pra la, deveria seguir meu caminho aquele que faria de mim o inu-daí-youkai mais poderoso de todo o Japão e alem! _

_Mas quando percebi eu já estava com ela no colo e disse que eu seria, mas ela me cortou dizendo_

_-um homem não é poderoso por territórios e domínios, um homem só é poderoso se ele for sábio..._

_Sabedoria? Entendi o que ela queria dizer, suas palavras embora pronunciadas de um jeito estranho eu compreendia melhor que as palavras do meu chichi-ue dita naquele dia. _

_-dizem que por traz de um grande homem existe uma grande mulher... me pergunto Sesshoumaru, você já encontrou a mulher que o representara e o tornara mais poderoso que já é?_

_-não há mulher forte o bastante para prender a atenção deste Sesshoumaru._

_-talvez por que você nunca procurou..._

_Ela tinha se aconchegado ao meu MOKO-MOKO e estava acariciando suavemente... há se ela soubesse o que ela estava me fazendo com aquelas caricias..._

_-o que acha da kagura? Ela não parece ser mal, apenas controlada pelo naraku, ela obviamente é poderosa..._

_-mas não ser leal, este Sesshoumaru precisa de uma mate forte e leal acima de tudo!_

_-entendo..._

_Depois de um tempo eu a deixei ir e meu corpo ficou com o cheiro dela, o que era uma tortura, afinal eu já era atraído por ela sem ter seu cheiro em mim, agora tendo esse cheiro eu iria enlouquecer de vez. Meu inu rosnou e disse que a queria, mas eu o afastei e disse que não iria tomar uma nigen para companheira._

* * *

Kagome sorriu para o comentário da caricia em sua Mokomoko e depois ficou seria

-inu baka, maldito orgulhoso e estúpido... estou começando a pensar que isso é de família...


	8. Chapter 8

Dia 8

_Tudo estava indo perfeitamente de acordo com o meu plano eu agora estava com um braço de dragao e fui atrás hanyou para pegar a tessaiga na minha cabeça ele não era digno de usar a espada e ela devia ser minha, o maldito nem sabia como usa-la...eu ataquei e ataquei tentando quebrar a espada e no ultimo instante ele protegeu a espada com a cabeça, baka! Então ele do nada descobriu a ferida do vento e me atacou nunca pensei que isso aconteceria, mas serio eu pensei por um único momento que aquele seria o meu fim, então a tenseiga me protegeu e eu fui parar em uma floresta machucado._

_ao longe de uma aldeia, que eu estava ferido não foi uma novidade, o que foi estranho porem foi a abordagem indireta de uma garotinha humana parecia muito machucada e de uma forma estranha passou a se aproximar de mim. Não sei muito o que dizer, pois foi estranho eu estava com meu orgulho ferido, machucado e de alguma forma a nigen cuidou de mim embora eu não tocar em seus alimentos. Aos poucos pude perceber que ela foi se apegando em mim e um sentimento estranho estava se alojando dentro de mim, depois que me sentia melhor eu sai por um tempo e quando voltei eu a vi ali morta dentro do meu ser algo se moveu parecia que a tenseiga pode sentir então pulsando para a vida e eu simplesmente atendi uma vez que eu também era curioso para o que realmente tenseiga era capaz._

_Com a espada na mao eu pude ver os mensageiros da morte ali tentando levar a alma da menina de seu corpo machucado, com o movimento feito os cortei e a vida da menina retornou, eu a segurei em meu braço e vi quando seus pequenos olhos brilhantes se abriram então desde desse dia ela vem me acompanhando... ou acompanhava, mas no momento isso não vem ao caso. É incrível e murmurei para mim mesmo_

_-tenseiga você me fez salvar uma humana..._

_É engraçado como ela conseguiu entrar em meu coração e agora não consigo ver-me sem ela minha pequena filhote de cachorro, rin conseguiu entrar em meu coração sem que eu me sentisse ameaçado como eu me sentia sempre que eu via o miko Kagome, talvez por que eu desejava a miko como um homem deseja uma mulher e Rin sempre a vi como meu filhote, foi por isso que eu deixava uma batalha sempre que a via em perigo, por que ela era ela é e ela sempre será reconhecida como minha filhote._

* * *

Kagome suspirou, sempre suspeitou disso afinal Rin o adorava como a um pai e não se importava com o comportamento dele, pois ela sempre sabia que ele viria para ela...

-já meu caso era diferente, ele sentia-se ameaçado por me amar... Era como se eu ferisse mais ainda seu orgulho ou fazendo ele se lembrar do pai... Será?


	9. Chapter 9

Dia 9

_Muitas coisas tem acontecido recentemente, minha teoria foi comprovada, a presa que chichi-ue deixou para o bastardo controla seu sangue youkai, em uma das nossas lutas eu estava certo, mas precisava separá-lo dele pra testar realmente e quando a presa caiu longe dele e se viu ameaçado ele se transformou em um feroz e sem sentido youkai, patético é claro, então eu vi ela quando correu para ele lhe entregando a espada e quando fui para atacá-lo ela abriu os braços e o protegeu, pedindo para não machucá-lo, eu não sabia pra quem eu tinha mais raiva se era pra ela ou se era para ele._

_Ela por protegê-lo ele por ser tão idiota!_

_Então virei as costas e sai, já não tinha nenhum valor para mim lutar contra um meio patético, então fui embora, mas na verdade eu queria matar aquele idiota só por estar perto da minha miko, eu não entendo como ela conseguia aturá-lo._

* * *

Kagome riu ele parecia tão petulante, ela suspirou

-voce não faz idéia! Às vezes eu queria estrangulá-lo por tão, tão impetuoso!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Olá minna estou de volta! Demorei né? Gomenasai eu cheguei de viagem dia 30 de dezembro só que como mudamos do campo para a cidade a net não estava instalada ainda só terminaram de arrumar hoje da para acreditar?! Mas bem adorei meu passeio e voltei muito animada e com muitas idéias...**_

* * *

_Dia 11 _

_Desde que eu descobrira que a minha miko me amava meu coração e meu corpo só ansiava por uma coisa. O calor do corpo dela no meu. Esta bem não da para acreditar que eu estou pensando isso, mas é inevitável, eu a quero eu a desejo e esta insuportável de aguentar, preciso pelo menos ve-la..._

_Eu passei a segui-la esta sempre perto deles e nossos caminhos sempre se cruzavam rin tinha ate pegado amizade com a miko que a tratava com carinho... mas ela ainda era uma nigen não podia me esquecer disso certo? Foi num desses dias que eu tive que me conter ao extremo, em um dos momentos que os seguia sem que soubessem eu ouvi ele a maltratar e magoa-la embora ela tivesse mando ele 'sentar' não foi suficiente para apagar a dor que aquelas palavras lhe tinha causado ela entrou para a floresta e eu a segui ate que ela sentou em um tronco caído e me aproximei, ela se assustou pois estava em profundo pensamento, no susto ela pulou e ficou de pé aproveitei e a peguei pela cintura com meu braço, as vezes me irritava ter só um braço, mal da para fazer as coisas direito, ela me olhou com olhos arregalados e então fiz aquilo que mais desejava. Beijei-a._

_Não há palavras para descrever os sentimentos que me inundaram quando ela passou os braços envolta do meu pescoço eu mergulhei ainda mais no beijo, a carne macia daqueles lábios, o sabor, o cheiro dela, por kami ela estava me levando a loucura, mas tudo o que é bom dura pouco o bastardo do hanyou apareceu e eu desapareci a deixando ali atordoada._

* * *

-como poderia esquecer aquele dia? Foi o dia que meu coração se perdeu de vez por ele...

Kagome tinha lagrimas nos olhos e desejava tanto ve-lo outra vez...


	11. Chapter 11

12 dia

_Estava sentado aqui olhando para o nada e pensando por que ainda estou sozinho é tenho rin é claro, mas ele é minha filha eu preciso de uma mate, uma mae a ela eu poderia ate conseguir se meus pensamentos não tentasse encontrar em cada femea um pouco da minha miko, já faz alguns anos desde que ela se foi e eu ainda não consegui esquece-la, mais de uma década pra ser sincero e nem um só dia eu esqueci ela, rin esta noiva de kohaku e se casara em breve e depois disso eu irei fazer um baile onde irei escolher as futuras possíveis candidatas a mate, preciso de um herdeiro eu preciso de alguém. Kagome eu queria que fosse você, por kami isso é tortura a lembrança daquele único beijo me assombra ate hoje e não sei como exorcisar isso! Preciso me libertar de você miko, preciso seguir em frente com a minha vida, mas como fazer isso se só penso que deveria ter você aqui pra sempre comigo?_

* * *

Kagome tinha os olhos arregalados e o pensamento de ver ou pelo menos imaginar casado com outra fez seu estomago embrulhar, ela se levantou e correu para o poço pedindo implorando para ele deixa-la passar, mas nenhuma magia apareceu e ela chorou, não podia acreditar que o perderia por causa do maldito poço que não queria coopera com ela.

-sesshoumaru não você não pode fazer isso! - Ela disse dentro do poço.


End file.
